'Beta' Series
The 'Beta' Series was a series made before the canon designs of characters in The Journal were released. This is known as 'Beta' because they aren't official, and the information in them is no longer used or it has been changed to fit the canon plot. The series ran for 9 episodes written via deviantART. Episode 1: The Wishing Well The episode starts off with a 'Prologue' similar to the canon series, but instead focuses on one character. It focuses on Dexter before his official design, where he was a white cat. He is fairly young in this prologue, pacing around his room and eventually throwing a sword against the wall, watching it stick. An orange tom cat walks into the room, presumably Dexter's father, who asks if he's tired of throwing his sword around yet. He motions to the many holes in the walls. Dexter seems to yell, saying he wishes he could go to a Wishing Well for guard meetings, but they're cancelled since they've lost the location of the well. He then unsheathes his claws and punches the wall, which makes one of his claws chip off and his paw begins bleeding. The orange tom runs over and holds his paw over Dexter's. It begins to glow pink as he is performing a healing spell. He tells Dexter he should just forget about the well, since they may never find it again. Dexter refuses to believe this, saying he could forget if it wasn't so important. He takes his cracked sword out of the wall, and comments about how he's forced to continue thinking about the well since it's a sacred meeting ground for the people of the town. He then says it's as though he had a sibling, and he would do the same thing for them. He then yawns, showing how tired he is. The orange tom tells him he needs to rest since he hasn't slept in several days because of the path to the well being destroyed, presumably by war. He tells Dexter he can dream about the well, and that maybe they can find it again one day. Dexter then climbs into bed to sleep, this is the point of which his name is revealed. The orange tom kisses his forehead and walks out after saying he will send Dexter's mother into the room to say goodnight. He then leaves, and Dexter falls asleep before his mom comes into the room. The story then shifts to a new perspective similar to the start of the canon series where Kelsey wakes up on foreign land, confused about her surroundings. The only difference is she is a neko instead of a human like she is in the canon series. It appears to be cloudy, as it is stated it's dark and the water in the lake she visits will freeze. She comments that winter is already coming from her senses, and she says she may have been out during or before the fall, and she still questions who gave her the diamond sword and how she got to that location. She finds a strange scent on the forest floor and follows it to a wishing well. She questions what a wishing well is doing in the middle of the forest. She hears rustling in a bush, and questions it, but ignores it after a moment and keeps walking. After a minute it seems, a figure darts out of the bush and throws her to the ground with an emerald sword placed to her neck. He demands to know what her name is and what she's doing in 'his' territory. She mentions the wishing well as she talks, which makes him confused for a moment. He then gets off her and helps her up. He asks that she lead him to the wishing well that she found. It takes her a moment to recall the location, but eventually she leads him directly to the well. He then explains it's named after a town his village, KingdomsVille, is in alliance with. This town is named Morningwood. Kelsey is then surprised by all the information she's learning, and she then asks what the well is used for. The tom tells her that he needs to get his other guards to help with the well before he explains everything. He then tells her to stay by the well so he can find his way back. Kelsey catches him before he leaves by calling to him when he begins walking away. He stops and looks back to her, asking him what his name is. He chuckles, saying he'd say his name if Kelsey said hers. She introduces herself, and the tom is revealed to be named Johnathon. He then leaves, saying he'd return in 5 minutes. Kelsey then questions her feelings, saying she just met this person and she already felt like he loved her. After a few minutes, Johnathon returned with 5 people following; 3 boys and 2 girls. Johnathon says he leads a 'Guard Lodge' for the moment, and he begins introducing them; A white tom as Dexter, a brown pegasus as Dallas, a red spotted fox as Nathan, a pink dove as Gabriella, and a magenta rabbit as Anastasia. Johnathon says he and the other guards would be happy to show Kelsey the village once they make the pathway back to the village. He then says it's been difficult caring for his village since he's the highest guard, the lead guard, and Kelsey asks if she could help, which leaves Johnathon confused and surprised. Anastasia then comments, saying that they would greatly appreciate her help, but she then asks if Kelsey would be fine being called 'Lady,' and that she could stick around and help with things in the village. Kelsey, slightly irritated by her perfect speech, says she'd be happy to help. She finally asks once more what the well is used for, to which Johnathon replies that the well is a meeting ground. Kelsey then wonders if they could begin using the well again for meetings, to which Johnathon excitedly replies that they could make a pathway back to KingdomsVille so they ''could ''use it. He then finally thanks her for finding the well, and hugs her, almost knocking her down. He instantly regrets it, and pulls himself away as he apologizes quickly. Kelsey then states it's fine, and gives him a small hug, saying she understands how excited he is, which makes him chuckle and blush. He then composes himself, asking if Anastasia would go and get cobblestone for them to build the path. Anastasia quickly accepts this job, walking back to the village. Kelsey comments about how well behaved Anastasia is, to which Johnathon says she has been a guard for more than 17 years (This is not canon). He then says that while they're waiting, they could talk more. Kelsey then nods, saying she'd love to. Episode 2: Johnathon's Story. The episode starts like the previous, with Kelsey and Johnathon sitting together. Kelsey asks how Johnathon become the High Guard, which he says he'd tell the story if Kelsey was willing to listen. She nods, and he begins explaining the story. He tells her that when he was younger, he wanted to defend his siblings like they were everything. There, he had 6 sisters and a brother. He says he was the oldest of his siblings at the time, and he went to guard school when he was old enough. He said many of the main guards and older guards worked there as trainers. Johnathon says that Dexter was his teacher, as Dexter wasn't the High Guard at the time. He helped Johnathon train for battle, and taught him how to hunt with his fangs, claws, swords and even bows and arrows. Johnathon was greatly upset when Dexter wasn't allowed to teach him anymore since he became the High Guard, but Anastasia became his teacher afterwards, which he says was a great honor. After Johnathon graduated the school, he became an important part of the guards. However, he wasn't allowed to attend meetings, held at the town hall at the time, because he had to stay home and care for his siblings while they were still going to guard school in the pre-ranks. He says he had to care for them not just because they were young, but because his parents had been killed. Soon, all of them became good guards and cared for the leader, who's name was unknown at the time. Soon, war broke out, and the leader was killed in battle. With no leader, the war should've ended as Johnathon stated, but it wasn't over. All of his siblings were killed, and he had enough after a while, so he forced all guards to retreat, despite that he shouldn't have. After returning to the village, Dexter talked to him about his bravery, and making such a great decision as he had. Dexter then resigned from his place as High Guard, and offered the job to Johnathon. He would've refused if Dexter hadn't mentioned that it would give him something else to protect since he had no more family. Kelsey then summed up the story ending, saying Dexter wanted to give Johnathon the job so he had something to defend. Johnathon seemed greatly upset afterwards, but he brightened after Kelsey hugged him. They stopped hugging when Anastasia returned, saying she collected as much cobblestone as she thought necessary since Johnathon gave no number of how much would be needed. He says that it'll be fine, and they begin to make the pathway. Episode 3: Pathway to KingdomsVille Anastasia has more than several stacks of 64 cobblestone in her inventory, so she gives everyone by the well at least one, and keeps the last for herself. Conveniently, Nathan had a shovel in his inventory, and he began digging at least one block of dirt to begin the path. Kelsey used some of her stack to make stairs up to the well, since it was on a hill like plain, and she began using the rest of the cobblestone to make the path. Anastasia comments that Kelsey seems to know what she's doing, and how they would've needed her when help was much needed in the village. Kelsey says she believes she's been building for a long time, despite that she doesn't know that for sure because of her amnesia. Anastasia seems confused that Kelsey doesn't know, but she continues walking as if nothing odd happened. Anastasia then says that Kelsey may have suffered a concussion that made her lose her memory if they had interacted previously. Kelsey then asks if the well is important because of how long it's been there. Dexter replies with a yes, saying that the well had been around since the founding of KingdomsVille roughly 12,000 years ago (This age is canon, since some parts of KingdomsVille are decayed). Dexter then says that he and Anastasia are some of the oldest guards, so they were around before the pathway was destroyed (This is not canon because of the ages being changed to fit the canon series). Gabriella comments that there are rumors of many people dying by the well. Nathan says it should be a true rumor, but he also says that a rumor stated the well is haunted by the spirits of past high guards who died there in the battle of Morningwood. Dallas states the name of the war as the Battle of Morning Kingdoms, and happily claps his hooves. He explains that lots of guards and leaders died there, and that the High Guard is like the second in command to the village. He then says Johnathon never wanted to take the place of leader like High Guards are supposed to, but that he instead acted like a leader until someone proved they were worthy enough to take the place. Dallas then adds, flirtatiously, that a 'young lady' such as Kelsey should be delighted to do such work, which makes her blush and lose her focus for a moment. Anastasia then sarcastically adds that she shouldn't be blushing over such a petty comment, to which Kelsey replies that she isn't used to things like that. She then jumps out of the holes in the ground where the path was being made, saying she finished using her 64 stack, and Johnathon decides to continue for her, saying Dexter can help if he finishes his stack. Gabriella rambles about how she loves rumors and stories, to which Kelsey comments that exact thing, and Gabriella reveals it to be true that she loves reading. She says she was a great story teller in other cities until someone named Damian became leader of a village named Jacksonhills (This is not canon, as this 'leadership' was only used for the previous Shadows of Seven). Gabriella then explains Damian is a rival of KingdomsVille, and that he is a 'main judge' in a group named the Shadows of Seven. Gabriella then mentions that Damian acts like he's the only falcon in the group and doesn't like talking to people, with someone named Merryweather being an exception. Gabriella then giggles as she comments that Merryweather may have a crush on Anastasia (This is canon, considering Anaweather was a shipping mentioned in one of Kelsey's shipping themes videos). Anastasia adds, irritably, that she was barely able to avoid Merryweather the last time he came to the village. She then mentions that Gabriella could do with adding physical information to Merryweather's name so Kelsey could understand better. Gabriella then explains that he's a bluejay who has a strange emblem that gives him powers, and he can mostly be identified with glasses that look like they blend in with his feathers. Gabriella then says his foster father is a werewolf who lives in a town named Amyworks. Nathan seems to roll his eyes as he asks if Gabriella means a werewolf named Adurite, the blacksmith of Amyworks. Dallas and Dexter speak at the same time, and instantly glare at eachother when they finish speaking. Gabriella giggles, telling Kelsey that Adurite is the blacksmith of Amyworks. He's married to a human nurse named Roses, whom she has nicknamed 'Softy,' who seems far too kind. She then goes back into talking about Merryweather, and making sure that Kelsey can identify him easily. She then raises an arm, and her wing follows slowly behind. She then asks Johnathon if Merryweather's wings are built in. Johnathon seems irritated by this, saying that he's a cat and not a bird, his anger bad enough that he swears. This almost causes him to stop building, but he continues as he talks. He says that Merryweather's wings have no delay raising like Gabriella's and that either he was born like that or his wings are glued to his arms, but he also says he doesn't care either way. Kelsey purrs, commenting on how feisty he seems, to which he tells her to shut up. Kelsey then notices the silhouette of KingdomsVille before them. Gabriella happily says they've arrived at the village, and she flies up into the air. She flicked a lever in the tower and lowered the drawbridge. She shouted to Kelsey, saying welcome to KingdomsVille before she flew into the city, leaving Kelsey and Johnathon alone as the other guards ran into the town. Johnathon places the last cobblestone blocks in his inventory, which finishes the pathway to the city. Johnathon welcomes her and kisses her on the cheek before he runs over the drawbridge. Kelsey walks over it, and the drawbridge raises when she steps on the stone inside the city. Gabriella flies down and lands in front of her, putting her hands behind her back and saying she saw what happened. Kelsey blushes, asking how. Gabriella then giggles, saying the tower has windows. She then tells Kelsey that she can ask Dexter and Anastasia of things that happened in the past, and talk to Johnathon for everything else. Gabriella then nodded and flew away, leaving Kelsey alone once more. Episode 4: The Letter Kelsey walks around KingdomsVille, trying to find information on where she is. A small wolf child finds her, asking if she's the new person Johnathon was talking about. Kelsey retaliates, asking who she is. The wolf girl introduces herself as Terra, the daughter of Adurite and Roses. Terra mentions that her family is in town on important business. Kelsey asks what her parents look like, as she'd like to meet them. Terra says Adurite is a golden wolf, and Roses is a read head who wears a pink dress and a white nurse's hat. She then mentions that Kelsey wouldn't get the chance to meet her parents since they'd be leaving soon. Terra tells Kelsey someone is looking for her, a messenger from MorningWood, and then she runs off. Kelsey watched Terra run away, and could faintly hear her singing a song as she did so. Kelsey then began walking around town again, watching people in many different groups talking. Kelsey then became upset she had no one to talk to in town. Another person then tapped her shoulder, making her turn around. A small black wolf was there, saying that she had something important to give Kelsey. Kelsey asks what that is, and the black wolf says that a letter from Sir Johnathon was to be given to her, to which Kelsey understands the black wolf is the messenger of MorningWood. She gives Kelsey the letter, and then leaves. Kelsey sits at a fountain in town and reads the letter. The letter says for Kelsey to go to the old leader's house to meet Johnathon. She then gets up and goes to find Johnathon. She found his scent near a broken and decayed house. She transformed her hands into fluffy paws, and knocked gently on the door. Johnathon then opens the door and talks to Kelsey for a moment, saying he was afraid she wouldn't be able to find the house. Kelsey says she was lucky she was able to, then Johnathon lets her in. He shuts the door and turns to her, now saddened. He then tells Kelsey that he's thinking about resigning from his position as High Guard. Episode 5: A Knight's Secret Kelsey is surprised by what Johnathon had just said, and he seems greatly upset about saying it in the first place.